Panic Attack
by CampionSayn
Summary: Dream Girl wants an explanation. Cosmic Boy tries to find an answer. One-shot.  Cosmic Dream pairing.


Title: Panic Attack.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legion. I don't own the characters used in this. I make no money off of this.  
Summary: Dream Girl wants an explanation. Cosmic Boy tries to find an answer. One-shot.  
Pairing: Cosmic Dream (that's right, I've joined this cult on a try-out basis).  
Warning: Questioning of the definition of the practice of a form of spiritual and carefully physical sex, Cosmic Boy being embarrassed and slight Ultra Boy torture.

* * *

"What's a Tantric Sex Class?"

The voice is innocent and sweet and so genuinely questioning that Cosmic Boy just can't help the immediate reaction to such a thing. His powers, always in reserve at the forefront of anything he faced, lit him up like an evening star and every chair, loose screw and nearby datapad flew around the room for five straight seconds until he realized just what the hell he was doing and let everything drop to the floor. This included the report he had been looking over, now crushed by his right hand so it looked like bullets were where his fingers had been.

Ignoring how everything, due to his powers, moved together to look like some sort of intergalactic pile-up, Cosmic Boy turned to the door to find Dream Girl holding up a little green and blue leaflet paper, head at a tilt and so curious.

It took him a moment to speak and when he did it made him look like an idiot, but at least he was speaking, "I-I-I-m…I'm sorry, I seem to have just had my mind scrambled. Say that again?"

The light haired Legionnaire waved the leaflet before her tall, technically former leader's eyes and repeated, "A Tantric Sex Class. Ultra Boy found these flyers on the street and has been handing these out to all the girl Legionnaires. What does it mean?"

Cosmic Boy's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Legion's resident playboy troublemaker, but lightly plucked the flyer from Dream Girl's hand. Looking it over, Rokk wondered how she couldn't understand what this…thing…was. It explained it all in bold red print against the much lighter background colors, but in more discreet wording.

"Uh, why would you want to know?"

"I was thinking about going to it with Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl. It's only twenty credits for entry and it's done in small groups so—"

Rokk is not an easily flustered person. To the contrary, compared to practically everyone else he was like a brick wall when met with the threat of embarrassment. But, then, he had never been met with an oblivious and inadvertently way in over her head Dream Girl. He had become friends with her over the months since she had been a real part of the Legion and liked her. Especially how sweet she could be.

He did not want her to go to this Tantric Sex Class.

And he would personally murder Ultra Boy in his sleep once he found out where he was after this.

Keeping his hand steady, Rokk crushed the flyer in his hand while at the same time trying to steady his heartbeat so it wasn't hammering in his chest like the headache starting to form behind his eyes and ignore the way his face was warming up, "This…This…This…"

"Tantric Sex Class," Dream Girl supplied happily, unknowingly adding to the fire running throughout his entire body.

"…Yes. It's where people…mostly female people…go to, um…to…to…"

Dream Girl, while sweet and a little ditzy, was not entirely oblivious, as she lifted one hand and put it to Cosmic Boy's forehead. His face was growing very red and she noticed that he was starting to sweat profusely around his entire face, neck and a little along his wrists. His breathing was coming out erratically and he was fidgeting.

"Um, Rokk, are you okay?"

Moments after the question left her mouth, Rokk's lilac colored eyes rolled backwards and she found herself trying to hold him up as he swayed forward and his entire body almost hit the ground, face first.

"OH MY GOD! Cosmic Boy, are you okay? Rokk? Somebody! I could use some help in here!"

* * *

Three hours later, with a splitting headache and sweat all over his body, Rokk awoke to the bright lights of the infirmary and Dream Girl's worried blue eyes staring across from him at the end of the bed. Her tiny form sat near his toes atop the white sheets that looked pristine compared the wet, soaked in part near his upper body—which he noted, was missing the top of his costume.

Even more embarrassed than he had been, his first reaction was to pull the sheets up and cover his chest, avoiding Nura's eyes as she spoke up before he could.

"Um, Brainy and Violet looked you over," she said, "You had a small panic attack and passed out. I thought you had a heart attack."

"…Oh," was all that he could really come up with, hands absently fiddling with the hem of the sheets.

"Yeah," she giggled. When he looked up at her again, he was met with equally embarrassed eyes and she shrugged, "And Violet explained…what you were trying to explain."

His head lifted from its bent down position, something like hope on his face and in his demeanor, "…Oh?"

More giggles grouped up in her throat and released themselves of their own accord at the first look she had ever gotten of Cosmic Boy looking like a happy kid at such news as this, "Yep. But, don't be too hard on Ultra Boy when you see him again."

Rokk couldn't help the frown that settled back on his lips, "Why not?"

Nura shrugged, a slight flash of mischievousness passing along the contours of her face, "Because he's already been in an all-out fight with Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, Lightning Lad and Brainy. He's confined to his room until you go to see him, though."

Both smiled at such a thought.


End file.
